


Mr. Sweden's Eyes- Book 1

by SukiKiraiSweden



Series: Mr. Sweden's Eyes Series [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, RoChu (Russia x China) Hetalia, Sweden Hetalia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiKiraiSweden/pseuds/SukiKiraiSweden
Summary: Trust Sweden. He sees all. Well, he sees quite a bit that you wouldn't think he would in Hetalia High School.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Actually a Hetalia Gakuen AU placed in a series around Sweden.

Mr. Sweden seems to be staring off again. I know he's actually listening. He never tells us what he hears, but I can tell when he finds out something interesting. I can't say I particularly care what Mr. Sweden hears. I jut like to see him doing something. No matter how anti-social it is. Is it? 'Mm...' Mr. Sweden was staring at me now. Gotta go

-Finland

I feel special when I see Finland staring at me. Throughout lunch he seemed to be thinking heavily about something and suddenly I noticed he was actually staring at me. How cute. I need to do something. Well, can't now. He's just my cute little friend now. Maybe one day he'll know. I just hope that if his feeling aren't reciprocated, that he'll accept me for loving him. Norway and Russia already know. Yes, Russia and I are really close friends. We get in fights a lot, (mostly physical) but that's what makes us such good friends afterwords. I didn't even notice that I had wrapped my arm around him and everyone was staring at me. "I like it. To bros putting their arms around each other?!" Denmark quickly wrapped his arm around Norway. As expected, Norway pushed Denmark away from him (also known as the floor) and moved himself and his lunch to our side of the table. I'd ship it. If it wasn't absolutely horrific. Finland's face was blushing a bright red. "Mr....Sved-d-den?" Finland's head slowly turned to look at me. He was crying. Now was the moment. "Finland, come with me." I pulled Finland along my side and into the men's bathroom. I quickly looked around to make sure nobody was there. "Finland, I have somethin' to ask ya" Finland's face still a little Geary and red. I think he knew what I was going to ask. "I love you, an-" I had no time to think as Finland jumped to fully embrace me. This gave me hope. "I love you to.... Sve" wow, that was new 'Sve' was what the others called me, but never Finland. I like it. "That's better" We're gonna tell Norway and Russia, but everyone else is going to need to wait. I want to figure out how to get Denmark to take it. He's gonna make too big a deal out of it. 

Finland and I walked out of the men's room. I don't know how I looked to everyone else, but I guess it seemed pretty foreign. of course, Denmark was the first to comment. " Ah, Sverige! You're face!" Iceland snapped a picture. "You're smiling, Sve!" Oh thank god. It's already time to go back to class. Fin, let's go. Finny and I have a class with both Norway and Russia coming up. We could tell them then. "We're gonna tell Russia and Norge, but nobody else for now." "Ok, that makes sense."

Class seemed to go by slowly. I wanted to see Finny. And tell Norge and Russia about this.


End file.
